Question: Last Thursday, Emily walked to a hardware store at night and, after browsing for 17 minutes, decided to buy a nail for $3.62. Emily handed the salesperson $4.69 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the nail from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the nail = the amount of change Emily received. ${4}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Emily received $1.07 in change.